


From Here to the Moon and Back

by AimlessWandering



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, For the Nicercy Summer Contest, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico Singing and playing the guitar, Percy Singing, Top!Nico, Uke!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimlessWandering/pseuds/AimlessWandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic: Nico has faced the fact that he is pretty lonely and decides to belt his heart out in song. But what if a certain Sea Prince catches him singing? My entry for the Nicercy Summer Contest. Nicercy for the win! Plus this is my first Songfic here on AO3 so if I have an error or did something wrong please don't hesitate to PM me. Do not comment me about me commiting something wrong for I will not entertain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



**This my entry for the Nicercy Summer Contest**

**[Tip: Listen to the Song while reading this Story and keep repeating it till the end. You'll actually enjoy it a lot more. Here's the Link to the song: www . youtube watch?v=z3ktiaNTJ2Q Just without the spaces. Hope you like the story!]**

* * *

 

**From Here to the Moon and Back**

_Sometimes my love for you is as vast from here to the Moon and back_

Nico Di Angelo considered himself as the loneliest person in Camp Half Blood. The anti-social one, the most depressing kid and many more. But in truth he just didn't want to feel rejected from the other campers, if they found out that he was gay. But he is one and he is also so in love with the one and only Percy Jackson.

He did everything in his power to get recognized by the Son of Poseidon, from helping them in both the Titan and Giant Wars to training his ass off so he can get the physique to impress him but sadly he only got recognized by the girl campers. Right now, he was just stalking his Sea Prince and making sure he was having the time of his life. If there's one thing about the Son of Hades, for as long as Percy was happy he would be fine with it.

Percy has chatting with his friends; Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Rachel Dare, and Clarisse La Rue. They are discussing something about their lives now. Percy was just tilting his head to the side, which Nico finds irresistibly adorable, when Rachel muttered something that he couldn't hear due to the distance between him and the group.

"Hmm, maybe I should settle down with my mother in New York. Possibly meet someone and fall in love. But, who knows what the Fates have in store for me?" said Percy with a smile on his face. "Perhaps someone out there IS waiting for me. But then again, like i said I don't know what they have in store for me."

Annabeth, his ex-girlfriend and his best friend, shrugged at that "Oh come now Seaweed Brain, you'll get your happily ever after. Maybe you just haven't found your princess yet or Prince Charming is still coming to swoop you off on a white horse." when she finished saying this she started giggling and so did the others. Sadly though the Ghost King wasn't able to hear Annabeth's comment for he shadow traveled back to his cabin.

Once Nico got in his cabin, he started looking for his guitar. Yes the Ghost King was able to learn how to play an instrument during his stay in the Underworld so that he would be able to pass the time down there for it got quite boring when he stays down there for too long. Good thing, there were a lot of musicians in the Underworld to teach him how to play the guitar. Once he did find the instrument he got out and started looking for a spot somewhere in the woods. He sat on a rock and started tuning the guitar.

'Hmmm, what song should I do?' he thought as he began to look for a song to play in his head. Then it popped up, he smiled and started playing the song.

[A/N Hi! Sorry gonna butt in for a bit. **This is Nico Singing**. _This is for someone else singing_.  Underlined Text means a duet is on.]

**I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"**

**I could tell you how long I will long for your touch**

**How much and how far would I go to prove**

**The depth and the breadth of my love for you?**

Unknown to Nico, someone heard him singing and that person saw him. Staring in shock the person couldn't help it but smile and listened to the Ghost King. For the person also knows this song and loves it.

**From here to the moon and back**

**Who else in this world will love you like that?**

**Love everlasting, I promise you that**

**From here to the moon and back**

**From here to the moon and back**

The Person couldn't help but cry a bit but the person made sure that the sniff the person was making weren't heard. 'Oh, I wish he was singing more often he has a very good voice. I think I'm gonna surprise him' the person thought with a smile.

**I want you to know you can always depend**

**On promises made and love without end**

**No need to wonder how faithful I'll be**

**Now and on into eternity**

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

Nico instantly stopped playing when he heard the foreign voice. He brought out his Stygian Sword out from the shadows. "Who's out there?! Show yourself!" he yelled as he looked around, what he didn't expect is the person coming out of the darkness. Percy walked out of the shadows with his hands raised as if he was being held-up. He then approached the Ghost King slowly.

"N...Nico, it's just me. Percy." he said with a little fear in his voice.

Nico lowered down his sword and was about to leave with his guitar but he was held by Percy. "W...What are you doing here?" he asked while looking away from his crush.

"I heard the singing while I was walking around and I saw you..." he said while sitting on the rock where Nico sat a while ago "You have a really good voice and... Who do you dedicate that song to?"

Nico blushed a bit "I don't want to say it. That person might reject me for it. And I hate rejection." he said while approaching Percy and sitting right behind him. Both of their backs were touching now and he could feel his Sea Prince's breathing.

Percy could feel Nico's muscular back and damn was it muscular. He practically saw Nico train all by himself and decided to make it a habit to watch him do it. Apparently, Percy was bisexual to which the other party didn't know about and liked Nico not in a 'friends only' boundary. He saw the slow evolution that Nico went through; from being a scrawny kid to a tall, dark, handsome and hot man. he was almost drooling for the Ghost King. He even grew a few feet. Now he is a bit taller than Percy (Percy: 6'0; Nico: 6'5").

"Come on now, you can trust me. I can keep a secret. I promise I won't tell." said the Sea Prince as he turned to face the Ghost King's back

"If I tell you, will you swear that you won't run away? Or even hate me for it?"

"I swear to the River Styx that I won't run away or hate you when you tell me."

"The song was for you."

When Percy heard this, his heart skipped a beat. 'He was singing it...for me?' he thought. Tears started to fall from his face as he placed his head on the Ghost King's back. Nico felt the tears pouring from Percy's face, he then placed the guitar on the ground and faced Percy. He saw the tears that he was making and started to worry.

"P...Perce, what's wrong?" he asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Y...You actually... Like me?" the Sea Prince looked to Nico's onyx eyes and he found those eyes staring back at him.

"No, I don't like you. I love you Perseus Jackson." the Ghost King said. He saw the shock in Percy face and he scowled. He got up and grabbed his guitar "Now, I think I'll leave since I apparently disgusted you."

But as he said this he felt Percy's arms grip around him in a tight hug. He also felt the tears fall from his face again since his head was on his chest. The Ghost King couldn't help it but hug back. Until he heard the muffled cries of Percy.

"Please, don't leave me. I...Love you too. Don't go please."

Nico was in shock when he heard those four words that escaped from his mouth. He then pushed the shorter teen off and looked at him with shock present in his face. "W...What did you say?"

Percy smiled and sang the first verse of the song that Nico sung a while ago. When it go to the chorus they sang it together while embracing each other.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear those from you, mio amore." he said as he gave a peck to his boyfriend. Damn he loved it when he thought of that word.

Percy couldn't help but kiss him passionately. They were going at it, a battle of dominance to which Nico succeeds. He then sits back on the rock with the Sea Prince right beside him. "Shall we continue then, Perseus?" he said with his Italian accent, he gave emphasis on Percy's first name to which the other party shudders as he found the accent hot. Percy just nodded in reply with a smile written on his face. Nico smiled back and started to play the part of the song where they stopped.

_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_

_I would call out your name to echo through the vast_

**Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat**

From here to the moon and back

_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_

From here to the moon and back

When the song ended, they walked together back to camp; more likely to Nico's cabin. Nico looked up and muttered a silent prayer.

_**Whatever I did to deserve him, thank you. I will do everything in my power to love him from here to the moon and back.** _

\ _The Journey ends with Love's Embrace_ /~ **The End** ~\ _The Journey ends with Love's Embrace_ /


End file.
